mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Margaret (magazine)
is a biweekly Japanese shojo manga magazine published by Shueisha, primarily for girls from 11 to 15 years old, although some stories are read by adult women. It was first released as a weekly magazine in 1963. In 2009, the circulation was 154,584. When manga serialized in Margaret are collected into tankōbon collections, they are imprinted by Shueisha under the name "Margaret Comics". Series from sister publication Betsuma are also under the "Margaret Comics" imprint. Mangaka and series featured in Margaret Current note: Not all series are in every issue, some series run in every other issue. *''Akuma to Love Song'' by Miyoshi Tomori *''Biyaku Cafe'' by Ayane Ukyou *''Bokura wa Itsumo'' by Ayu Fujimiyau *''Chitose etc.'' by Wataru Yoshizumi *''Hadashi de Bara wo Fume (Stepping on Roses)'' by Rinko Ueda *''Kimi Janakya Dame Nanda.'' by Mimi Tajima *''Koibana!'' by Nagamu Nanaji *''Mei-chan no Shitsuji'' by Rico Miyagi *''Obaka-chan, Koigatariki'' by Zakuri Sato *''Ojousama wa Oyomesama'' by Megumi Hazuki *''Switch Girl!!'' by Natsumi Aida *''Tomodachi Gokko'' by Ayaka Takeuchi *''Toshi Densetsu'' by Azuki Ryo *''Tsuugaku Densha'' by Sango Tsukishima/Miyu *''Usotsuki Lily'' by Ayumi Komura *''Break Cafe'' by Yukie Mori *''Charisma'' by Riya Sakurai *''Deka Usa'' by Chii Hamasaki *''Kato-chan Ken-chan'' by Mayumi Tanabe *''Uchino Haha Ikaga Desu ka?'' by Kinako Kashiwagi Past * Kyōko Ariyoshi ** Swan * Yuuya Asahina ** Strange Orange *Izumi Aso **''Hikari no Densetsu'' **''Natural'' **''Serina Bible'' **''Natsu no Shinwa'' **''Matenrou no Tameiki'' **''Matenrou no Aria'' **''Keiji Karen - 24ji no Tokai'' **''Usagi no Rabu Kaado'' **''Usagi no Kirameki LOVE'' **''Aitsu no Koi Menu'' **''Osharena Sasupensu'' **''Arimi Sos'' **''Burakkubaado'' **''Lion Dream'' **''Love shot! Jun'' **''Tenshi to miru yume'' * Mihona Fujii ** Tokyo Angels * Aoi Hiiragi ** Yume no Machi: Neko no Danshaku * Yukari Ichijo ** Yukan Club * Riyoko Ikeda ** Brother, Dear Brother ** The Rose of Versailles ** Orpheus no Mado ** Claudine...! *Rei Kaibara (story), Jun Hasegawa (art) ** Ginban Kaleidoscope * Yoko Kamio ** ''Suki Suki Daisuki ** Hana Yori Dango (Boys Over Flowers) * Sakura Kenjo ** SOLD OUT! * Ayumi Komura ** Hybrid Berry ** Mixed Vegetables ** Joousama no Tamago ** Hot Milk * Satoru Nagasawa ** Maria-sama ga Miteru * Nagamu Nanaji ** Parfait Tic! * Minami Ozaki ** Bronze: Zetsuai since 1989 ** Zetsuai 1989 * Rin Saitō ** PM 6:00 Studio P ** Tamanegi Nanka Kowakunai! *Zakuri Sato ** Otona Pink ** Hanbun wa Ai de Dekitemasu * Mimi Tajima ** Ichigo Channel * Rinko Ueda ** ''Ryo ** ''Pump Up! ** Home ** Tsuki no Shippo (Tail of the Moon) * Ayane Ukyou ** ''Desire Climax * Sumika Yamamoto ** Ace o Nerae! (Aim for the Ace!) * Kanari, Youzaburou (story), Yamamoto, Keiko (art) ** Uroboros no Wa Related magazines * Bessatsu Margaret * Deluxe Margaret References External links * Official site * Category:Japanese weekly manga magazines Category:Japanese semimonthly manga magazines Category:Shōjo manga Category:Publications established in 1963 Category:Shueisha magazines es:Margaret (revista) ko:마가렛 (잡지) it:Margaret (rivista) ja:マーガレット (雑誌) pt:Margaret (revista) ru:Margaret